


Magic Within Me

by armyweeb0613



Category: Fairy Tail, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armyweeb0613/pseuds/armyweeb0613
Summary: The doctor says he doesn't have a quirk. Then who are these people inside his head?!They told him he can be a hero with the magic they'll teach him. He can be a hero! Even with One for All!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Magic Within Me

꧁ 𝓜𝓪𝓰𝓲𝓬 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓠𝓾𝓲𝓻𝓴 ꧂

_“You should probably give it up.” The doctor advised._

_“Normally, by age four, he would have manifested one of those Quirks, or some combination of the_ _two. In the past, when the superpowers first started showing up, the results of an early research_ _study were published. It became common practice to see if the pinky toe was missing a joint or not. When parts of the body aren’t used, they’re deemed unnecessary. People who didn’t have the joint were thought to be a newly evolved form.”_

_“You can see by looking at this x-ray that_ _Izuku_ _has two joints. It’s unusual to see that these days, but that means he has no Quirk.”_

Izuku cried himself to sleep since that day. Kids in the daycare was so mean to him because he was quirkless. He can't be a hero anymore.

**⋆⋆⃟⊱✪⃝⃞⃝⊰⋆⃟⋆ ⋆⋆⃟⊱✪⃝⃞⃝⊰ ⋆⃟⋆⋆⋆⃟⊱✪⃝⃞⃝⊰**

Where was he? It's so dark like what?

“Hello!” A melody-like voice greeted him. Five figures appeared out of nowhere.

A blonde waist-length haired woman with beautiful brown eyes, beside her is a spicy pink haired man with onyx eyes. An azure blue haired woman with midnight blue eyes, beside her is a raven haired man with dark blue eyes. A scarlet haired woman with brown eyes, and beside her is a dark blue haired woman with brown eyes.

“H-hello!” He squeaked. He was probably so tired from training with All Might that he was dreaming imaginary people.

A smack on the head cut his thoughts off. Holding his head in pain, he looked up to see who hit him in the head. It was the pink haired man.

“We could hear your thoughts, kid,” He smirked at him,“No, we are not imaginary. We are inside your mindscape right now. The name is Natsu Dragneel,”

The blonde haired woman chuckled and said,“We'll explain after the introduction, Izu-kun. My name is Lucy Dragneel, Natsu's wife,”

“Juvia's name is Juvia Fullbuster, this is her husband, Gray,”

“My name is Erza Fernandez,”

“And I'm Wendy Conbolt!”

They all seem really powerful. Like just being there and standing.

“We're not humans,” Lucy pointed.

Oh they're not humans. Wait....

“NOT HUMANS?!”

Then Lucy proceed to tell him that they were part of the first superhuman race billions of years ago called Mages. The year of X was the very first era, that Izuku knew. Standing in front of him was the living proofs.

Gray proceed to tell him that he will learn their magics as they all choose him as the Black Swan. Then he proceeded to think of the pros and cons.

If he were to chose to get their magics, he would be able to help a lot of people more than he possibly could with One for All. With Lucy's magic of being connected to the space, time and stars, he can basically stop the time to master at least 5% of OFA. He have all of them to teach him in combat.

The only con he has was the magic exhaustion he will feel from overusing the magics. Technically, all of them will still have their powers seeing they are all a non-human beings. They all just wish to impart their magic to him.

And the added bonuses, the healing magic comes with it can help All Might! With Juvia's magic, every attack that will come at him will just go through him! Not only he can support in close range but in long ranges as well! Holy cow this is a jackpot!

“... But why me?” He asked them. Wendy smiled and answered that he has the most purest heart and the biggest conviction they have ever seen. And as Lucy put it he was "incorruptible", meaning no matter what happens he will still walk into the path of light.

With the brightest smile he can muster, he answered,“Yes. I will be the Black Swan,”

**㊀㊁㊂㊃㊄㊅㊆ ㊇㊈㊉**

It has been three months since then. With the help of Lucy, whom he had come to know was actually Ankhseram, stops the time whenever he practice magic. He mastered the summoning rather quickly three days after he got his magic containers. He mastered Requip after then Water Magic.

All Might is actually quite surprised of his progress. He cleaned half of the beach within three months rather quickly, and what All Might said that he might be able to clean all of it in a few weeks or so.

The 13 Zodiacs are rather eccentric. They all have different personality, and thank Lucy(Ankhseram) that Aquarius didn't drown them.

The progress on his body was rather noticeable with his school uniform and casual clothes now. A rocking ten pack abs was so visible whenever they all finish P.E and the females within his class were rather.. staring at him the entire time.

It marks the three and a half months, he cleaned the entire beach. He mastered the maker magics by then. All Might gave him OFA by... swallowing a hair(he swears that Natsu and Gray were both cackling at his situation), a bit gross but okay. From there he practiced OFA. He first tried using all of All Might's attacks.

But with Erza's guidance about him using his legs instead, since OFA is technically a stockpiled quirks, and using the previous user's attacks might backfire at him. It actually worked! It saved him several broken bones too!

He called it **Full Cowl**. He mastered the magics from Juvia and Erza's side at the fourth month mark. It continues until the day of the Entrance Exam. By then he mastered the Devil and God Slaying Magic. He master the Sky Dragon Slaying Magic first before the rest of Natsu's and Lucy's painful yet powerful magics.

He learned the basics from them too. Like teleportation and telepathy.

**㊀㊁㊂㊃㊄㊅㊆ ㊇㊈㊉**

Toshinori couldn't help but be proud of his successor. Young Midoriya exceed his expectations. The Full Cowl was a genius idea! He also helped the boy with combat as well. And holy shit the kid can fight!

This kid might be even stronger than him in his prime. He was giving him a wonderful speech but by the end of it, Young Midoriya told him;

“After the Entrance Exam, could you meet me by the infirmary of UA?” It was a strange request, but he was quite alright with it so he agreed.

... Okay what the hell. Toshinori was shocked at the destruction his successor can do. A stinking 25 points right of the bat! It hasn't been a full three minutes too!

The pride keep swelling on him. The moment the gates opened he knew what to do immediately. He was monitoring Young Midoriya's score too, so far he is still the highest. A good 90 villain points and 45 rescue points.

For Aizawa, the green haired kid was holding back. He has only been using his enhance strength, but he could tell he was hiding more than that.

When the Zero Pointer was released, they all noticed the brown haired girl trapped under. As the rest of the participants ran away, they all saw that the kid with the highest points was the only one who stayed.

The kid's hand glowed. It fucking glowed. And a gold key materialized??? What is the use for it? Bless the mics, they all heard him.

_“Open! Gate of the Paired Fish! Pisces!”_ The Pisces he summoned are huge sea creatures resembling fish with elongated bodies similar to those of eels. Their general look is vaguely reminiscent of koi fish. The two of them appear from an ethereal vortex generated behind the one employing their key. Both share similar traits, possessing large, wide, open, and round eyes with dark pupils sitting at their heads' sides, and massive mouths with light, thick lips full of squared teeth. A number of fins are also present on their bodies, with a series of long, jagged ones crossing the whole length of their upper part, almost reaching up to the top of their heads, and a smaller, more squared fin located on the ends of their faces, one on each side. Their bodies are covered in lines crossing their whole length, with each line being flanked by a row of spots; more spots form a single, hinted semicircle above each eye. What distinguishes the two fish is the color: the one to the right from the portal is light and sports dark markings; the other one, on the contrary, has light markings covering its dark body. Both creatures bear the symbol associated with the constellation of Pisces on their forehead, respectively dark and light in color.

“Wait, isn't it a zodiac sign?” Ectoplasm's words made them realize. The kid fucking summoned a creature that represents the zodiac. All Might expressed his shock, but then he showed a smug look on his face. That's his successor alright.

BUT SINCE WHEN CAN HE USE A SUMMONING TYPE QUIRK?!

The exams are over. Midoriya got a stinking 123 villain points with 105 rescue points. A good 228 points! The highest score in all of UA's history!

**㊀㊁㊂㊃㊄㊅㊆ ㊇㊈㊉**

As an agreement, he did came to the infirmary. He has been waiting for the kid. But fuck, the staffs are here too. They all came when they found out that All Might was meeting up with the kid.

When he arrived, he acted like he didn't just summoned a zodiac. He showed a confuse look of why the teachers and principal are with the No.1 Hero.

“Well, Young Midoriya, why did you ask me to be here?” He asked him.

Midoriya scratched his right cheek out of pure shyness,“Well, I learned something that might benefit you entirely...”

“What is it?” The staffs and Nezu are listening.

“If I say that I could heal your missing organs, would you believe me?” Recovery Girl looks like she's about to have a heart attack.

Toshinori gulped. He wanted to make sure his successor wasn't lying. But for all those months, he knew he was only the type to hide things not lie about things.

“I'll believe you. I know you long enough to know you are not the type to lie,” Oh bless this child. That smile beats his. Midoriya went his hands over his wound and his palms glowed cyan.

He could feel his insides changing. It went on for a good five minutes, and now he could feel better. Like he had complete organ system to begin with! He is so hungry right oh god.

Recovery Girl rushed to him to see if he really did heal the missing organs. Izuku told them that he still need his daily check-up to make sure he gets back to the top shape.

Nezu approached the greenette and said,“Midoriya-kun, if you don't mind. May we ask how did you learn this quirk?”

Izuku starts stuttering,“I.. Uhm.. You see... Ah... I can't tell you yet!”

“Why is that?” Snipe asked.

“It's a topic I can't share yet,” Izuku said with a serious tone on his voice,“But the only thing you guys should know. Full Cowl is my only quirk. The other abilities I will show isn't a quirk, it's something else entirely,”

Before anyone could respond, Izuku glitched and disappeared, leaving a little swirl of dust on the spot he was on.

**Author's Note:**

> 𝚃𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚢 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚊𝚕𝚜𝚘 𝚋𝚎 𝚙𝚞𝚋𝚕𝚒𝚜𝚑𝚎𝚍 𝚒𝚗 𝚆𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚙𝚊𝚍 𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛 @𝚒𝚕𝚞𝚟𝚔𝚒𝚖𝚗𝚊𝚖𝚝𝚒𝚍𝚍𝚒𝚎𝚜


End file.
